Out of Town Girl
by RJBsComputer
Summary: When shopping at the mall, Miley, Lilly and Oliver help a lost girl found her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Town Girl**

It had been a very long shopping morning for the three of them. So far, all they had to show for it was a pair of cross trainers. They set off for the food court when they passed an arts and crafts store. "Hey, I need some more poster board for my Hannah signs." Lilly said. So, Oliver and Miley followed her into the store. Just as Lilly finished picking up some more poster board and markers, a little girl, about 8 or 9, came around the corner. Her scared face was covered with tears and she looked ready to start crying in earnest.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy." She said in a small voice.

"My name is Miley. When was the last time y'all were together?"

"When we were passing this store. I told them that I needed to make a sign for tomorrow's Hannah Montana concert. I came in here to find what I needed. I thought that they were behind me. But I was wrong." As she told them her story, she got even closer to crying.

"These are my friends Lilly and Oliver. What's your name?"

"My name's Maggie."

"Lets go and pay for all this stuff," said Lilly, "and then we'll take you to the security station."

"But I don't have any money." Cried Maggie. "That's okay Maggie. We can take care of that." Said Oliver. Maggie nodded her head as Lilly wiped the tears from Maggie's face.

-------------------------------------------------

The three friends helped Maggie answer the security officer's questions so that security officers could find Maggie's mom and dad. After they finished, Miley, Lilly and Oliver turned to leave when Maggie cried out, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" The three looked at each other and….nodded agreement. A security officer showed them to a room where they could wait.

"Let's get started on these Hannah posters for tomorrow night Maggie." Suggested Lilly.

"Hey, that's a great idea." Said Miley. So, the four started making Hannah posters.

"Where are you from Maggie?" asked Oliver.

"I'm from Iowa City, Iowa."

"How long have you been a Hannah fan?" Asked Lilly.

"I don't know. Awhile I guess."

"This your first concert?" Asked Miley.

"Yep. I hope I can get an autograph from her too!" The three of them look up at each other and smile.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Asked Maggie.

"Ah, nothing" said Lilly. With that, everyone got back to work. About twenty minutes later, all four of them looked up as the door opened and two very relieved parents came in. "Mommy! Daddy!" Maggie jumped up from the table and jumped into their arms. Jim and Sara Baker thanked Lilly, Oliver and Miley for helping their daughter. After everyone settled down. it was time to go and everyone started to clean up.

"Can you guys sign your posters…..Please" Maggie asked using 'the puppy dog face'.

"Not the 'puppy dog face'!" Miley and Lilly said at the same time. Everyone laughed. After signing their work, the friends left with another round of thank yous.

-------------------------------------------------

As they were leaving the security station Lilly turned to Miley, "I saw that look in your eye Miley."

"What look?"

"Yeah, what look?" Asked Oliver.

"The 'I have to do something really nice for her look' look." Said Lilly. "Oh, alright. I really was thinking about signing with Hannah Montana, but then I decided on backstage passes."

"How are you going to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Simple, about ten minutes before the show starts, I'll have the box office page them. Then, when they get to the box office, there will be three back stage passes waiting for them."

"Great plan Miley." Lilly judged.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. Lets go home." Agreeing with Oliver, Miley and Lilly followed him.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hold on Lilly, let me call Miley." Oliver hit the hold button on his phone and called up Miley.

"Hi Oliver, what's up?"

"Hold on Miley, Lilly's on the other line." Oliver hit the three-way call button on his phone.

"Okay guys, what should we do tomorrow before the concert?" Oliver asked. "Let's go to the mall! I still haven't got an outfit."

"Is that all you think about Lilly?"

"Well, there are cutie boys."

"Ewww….."

"And you find them at the beach!"

"Still Ewww….."

"There are also cutie girls too you donut head!" said Miley

"Oh yeah….there are…"

"Okay, then we meet at Miley's house tomorrow at 8 o'clock"

"And we can have lunch at Rico's."

"Great! I'll see you two tomorrow. Smokin' Oken has got to get ready. Bye"

"Bye Oliver. You think he still has it Miley?"

"Sadly, yes Lilly and I hope we don't catch it from him either. Bye."

"Bye"

-------------------------------------------------

"Lilly in 10" announced Robbie.

Miley jumped up from the table and ran over to the door as Jackson counted down.

Miley flung the door open as Lilly came rolling in the door.

Robbie shook his head. It never failed. They always got the door open before Lilly could crash into it.

"Oliver here yet Miley?"

"He is now." Oliver replied.

Oliver walked through the open door before Miley started to close it.

"What's the plan for today? Going to rescue another lost girl?" Jackson asked.

"It's more than what you would do Jackson." Miley snapped.

"Oh, no it's not. But I would have an age limit. Say about 15 or 16. Tall, blue eyes…"

"Jacksonnnnn….Don't you have to get to work?" Robbie asked.

"Not for another hour dad."

"Well…. you don't want to be late."

With that, Jackson got up and took is plate to the sink and headed for his room.

"Alright, alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"By the way, I'm very proud of what you three did yesterday. Not to many kids would have stayed with Maggie after they dropped her off at the security station."

"Thanks dad"

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." Replied Lilly and Oliver.

"We're off to the beach daddy."

"Okay, I'll see you guys when I get home."

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly grabbed their stuff and headed off to the beach.

"So, the plan still on for tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Sure is. I just can't wait to see Maggie's face when she comes into the dressing room."

"What do you two want to do first?" Oliver asked.

"You bring your Frisbee Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Sure did."

"Great! We'll do that first"

They walked to 'their spot' on the beach and started to set up for the day.

After a full morning of Frisbee, tag on the beach, tag in the water, Frisbee in the water, and just scoping out the 'cuties', they headed off to Rico's for some lunch. As they came over the footbridge, a girl caught Oliver's eye.

"Hey, isn't that Maggie over there in the chair?"

"It looks like her." Lilly replied

"Let's go see." Suggested Miley.

They walked over to the chair that Maggie was sitting in and got a VERY big surprise.

"Oh my gosh Maggie, are you okay. You look sick." Observed Lilly.

"Where're your parents at Maggie? I'll go get them." Miley looked at her very worried.

"You eat something that didn't agree with you Maggie?" Asked Oliver.

"No I didn't. I'm sick."

"Well, where are your parents?" Miley asked again.

"You swallow too much sea water?" Lilly asked.

"No I'm sick sick." Maggie answered Lilly ignoring Miley's question.

"Okay Maggie. Tell us what's going on here." Miley asked very sternly.

"I ran away."

"WHAT" They all exclaimed.

"Maybe we can help." Miley suggested.

"Yeah, we're your friends. You can tell us what's going on." encouraged Oliver.

"Yeah." Agreed Lilly.

"Okay, okay. But promise that you won't get mad."

"We promise."

"Well, Hannah's concert is not the real reason we came here. We really came here because I had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Oh, you really are sick." Oliver commented as all three of them got it.

"Yes. Anyways, the doctor wants to put me into the hospital so she can run some tests. The only problem was they didn't have a bed ready yet. So they sent us back to the hotel."

"What hotel is that?" Asked Miley.

"The Seaside Inn."

"That's over a mile away Maggie." Stated a shocked Oliver.

"And you walked that whole way?" Asked Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess I over did it huh?"

"But why did you run away?" Miley asked

"Because I just have to go to the Hannah Montana concert. You see, I may never get a chance to again." Maggie stated in a quiet small voice.

Miley decide right then to tell Maggie that she had indeed seen Hannah. Not to mention that she had become friends with Hannah too. Miley reached out her hand to Maggie getting ready to tell her and was surprise by how hot Maggie was.

"Maggie, you're burning up! We have to get you to your doctor right now! Do you know where your doctor is at?"

"Yeah, Dr. Ryan's at the Children's Hospital of Love."

All three of them were stunned when they heard that answer. THAT children's hospital was for kids with all types of cancer. Miley turned around and saw Jackson at Rico's.

"Jackson! We needed you!"

"What's up Miles?" Jackson asked as he came over.

"We have to get Maggie to Children's Hospital of Love right now. She's burning up."

"Okay. I'll go get the car." And with that, Jackson went to get his car and to bring it to Rico's parking lot.

"Oliver, get our stuff from the beach. Lilly stay here with Maggie, I'm going to get some ice for her." With marching orders in hand, everyone moved off.

"Don't worry Maggie. Your friends are here." Lilly tried not to look worried.

-------------------------------------------------

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Hi. My name is Miley Stewart. I have with me Maggie Baker. She is a patient of Dr. Ryan at Children's Hospital of Love. She has a fever and we're taking her there. Maggie kind of ran away from her parents, Jim and Sara Baker. They are staying at the Seaside Inn in room 546. Can you let them know that Maggie is being taken to the hospital? And can you call the hospital to let them and Dr. Ryan know we are coming please?"

"Yes, we can do that right now. As we are doing that, I need to get more information….."

-----

Oliver went to get a wheel chair as Miley and Lilly helped get Maggie out of the car and Jackson went to park the car.

"Can I help you?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes. This is Maggie Baker and…"

"Yes, come this way please." The nurse said cutting Miley off.

"I'm sorry, but since you are not family, you three will have to wait in the waiting room."

"NO" cried Maggie as she grabbed Miley and Lilly. Dr. Ryan held up her hand and said something to the nurse. The nurse left and Dr. Ryan turned to the four of them.

"I think we can bend that rule for now. Wouldn't you agree Maggie?"

Maggie nodded her head as she loosened her grip on Lilly and Miley.

"I'll get a room ready for you right now Maggie. Your little walk in the hot sun seems to have over heated you. It's a good thing your friends brought you here right away."

The nurse stuck her head in the door, "Dr. Ryan, Maggie's parents are here."

"Okay, bring them back."

Another nurse whispered something to Dr. Ryan and left.

"Miley your dad is here too."

But before they could move, Jim and Sara came in. They went and hugged their daughter and Miley teared up a little as she thought of her own mom. Lilly wiped a tear from her own eye and grabbed Miley's hand and started to leave with Oliver. Sara turned from Maggie and grabbed up Miley and Lilly in a big hug.

"How can we ever thank you three. Twice now, you have helped my little girl. This is far more than anyone could have expected." Sara cried.

"Mommy, can they stay for awhile? They're my friends."

"That's not for me to decide honey."

"Well, my daddy just got here. But I can't stay that long. I got ah, ah, ah an important activity to go to tonight."

"I'll go with you Miley, and ask him myself and I can thank him for all the help you kids have been to our family." Jim said.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you guys think of this sign?" Maggie asked from her bed.

"That's great Maggie. What do you think of this one?" Miley asked.

"I love it. Thanks again for staying. I never had friends like you guys. And that was a great idea you had about having a concert in the room Lilly."

"Yeah, I get them every once in awhile."

"To bad you can stay and watch the concert on TV with us Miley." Maggie said sadly.

"That's okay. You still have Oliver and Lilly here and I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm gone."

"Well you three come back to see me tomorrow?"

"Of course we will." Oliver replied.

"And I will have a VERY big surprise for you too." Miley said smiling

Oliver and Lilly started smiling too on hearing those words.

"What is it??? And how do you two know??"

"You'll see." Miley smiled.

"Miles…time to go." Robbie knocked on the door with flowers in his hand. He came into the room and handed the flowers to Maggie.

"Thank you" Maggie said blushing a little. Sara took the flowers and thanked Robbie and Miley again.

"Lilly, your mom will be here to pick both of you up after the concert"

"Okay, thanks Mr. Stewart." Replied Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------

"Now before I sing my last song, I would like to dedicate it to a friend of mine that I met for the first time yesterday. She is a very special person and this is her 'most favorite Hannah song of all time' she told me. You know who you are." Hannah winked as she pointed to the camera and started into "This is the Life"

"Wow! That's my favorite song too. I wonder whom she met yesterday. I wish it was me." Maggie was having the time of her life with Oliver and Lilly. Although she did miss Miley and wished, she was here too. Never in her life had she had friends like them.

Maggie made Lilly and Oliver promise again that all three of them would come back tomorrow. Her parents thanked them again for everything that they had done and thanked Lilly's mom for everything too.

-------------------------------------------------

Maggie's morning was filled with tests. The only thing that helped her get through them was the VERY big surprise that was coming this afternoon. Back in her room, Maggie laid there watching the clock when the phone ring. Her mom answered and had a short conversation. When she hung up, she turn and smiled at Maggie.

"Your friends will be here in thirty minutes." Maggie's face broke out into a large smile.

Time moved very slowly for Maggie after that. She decided to draw a picture of the herself and her friends to pass the time. Soon there was a knock on the door. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie came in. Robbie closed the door and started to get his guitar out. Everyone started smiling really big as Miley took out a picture she had.

"Are you ready for your VERY big surprise Maggie?"

"Yes Miley, what is it?"

"Hannah Montana gave me a picture for you."

"Really!? Did she sign it too??"

"Here you tell me." Miley handed her the picture.

Maggie took the picture and quickly turned it over and her face fell.

"She didn't sign it." Maggie said very sadly.

"She didn't sign it?" Lilly sounded surprised as she took the picture from Maggie.

"Maybe she didn't have a pen to sign it with." Suggested Oliver.

"To bad she didn't have a pen like this one." Jackson said as he handed the pen to Miley.

Miley took the pen and looked at it. Then Miley looked at the picture in Lilly's hand. Then at the pen, and then at Maggie. Lilly stepped forward and handed the picture of Hannah Montana to Miley saying, "Miley, take the picture and sign it already." On hearing this, Maggie's parents gasped. Maggie looked at her mom and dad and then at Miley who had a very big smile on her face. Maggie start to smile to as she watched Miley sign the picture for her.

To my very special friend Maggie,

I feel very honored to have gotten

To know you these last few days.

Keep in touch.

Love

Hannah Montana

"You're Hannah Montana?"

"Yes I am. If you give me a second to change, I'll give you a personal concert. That okay with you?"

"Oh yes Hannah" Maggie squealed with delight.

"One thing."

"What Hannah"

"Hannah Montana is my stage name. My real name is Miley Stewart. I use Hannah Montana so I can have a normal life. Only my very close friends know. So as a very close friend, I'm counting on you to keep my secret. Okay?"

"Okay." Maggie replied very solemnly.

"Alright, I'll go become Hannah and come back and give you that concert."

Miley went into the bathroom and changed her clothes, put on her make-up and wig.

Maggie asked Lilly and Oliver a lot of questions of what it was like being Miley/Hannah's best friends as Miley got ready. About 5 to 10 minutes later, Miley came out of the bathroom as Hannah Montana. Smiling Hannah said, "Now that I'm dressed as Hannah Montana, it's okay to call me Hannah."

"Okay." Replied Maggie.

"Now, what song do you want to hear first?"

After Hannah finished singing for Maggie, she went around to other kid's rooms to meet them and sing everyone one song of their choice. When Hannah was done, she went back to Maggie's room and changed back to Miley. The Baker's promised to stop by the Stewart's house before leaving for home tomorrow. With that set up, everyone said good-bye for the night.

-------------------------------------------------

"Now here is my address and e-mail address. I want to keep in touch with you. Okay?"

"Yes Miley. I promise."

"And I promise to send you a signed copy of all my cd's too. Now there is one more thing I want to give you." Miley handed Maggie a gift bag. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robbie, Jim and Sara all watched with excitement. As Maggie carefully pulled aside the tissue paper, a gasp escaped her mouth.

"What is it Maggie?" Her mom asked her.

"It's a Hannah wig!"

"That's not just any Hannah wig. That's the wig I wore for last Saturday's concert. It's been getting kind of small on me and I think you are going to have need of it pretty soon."

"Thank you Miley." Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"Please get better Maggie." Miley give her a big hug with tears in her eyes too.

With wet eyes and hugs all around, the Bakers left for home.

"Miley, Lilly, Oliver I'm so proud of all of you. The three of you reached out and touched Maggie's life." Robbie pulled his daughter into a big hug.

The End


	2. Author's Note

Author Note:

I've gone back and tried to clean up my stories.

If you find anything, could you let me know. Thank you.


End file.
